Just a Dream
by Immortalised-In-Sin
Summary: He had broken her heart with a few angry words, words he regretted for ever uttering. She had a heart broken, so she turned to her dreamland to avoid what she had done to cope in the past. But dreams can become nightmares and as she loses herself to the darkness inside, her tormentor has to become the savior and her dreamland savior becomes her tormentor (TRIGGER WARNING).
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by my AMV on Shun and Alice (watch here: watch?v=G8e5RWOsisw )**

**Chapter 1**

She remembered when she dreamed of _dying_.

She remembered when she used to take the blade to her skin and run it across her porcelin _wrists_.

She remembered when she decided when wrists were to obvious, so she started to cut her _stomach_.

She remembered how the scars on her wrists healed and it only reminded her of how she was still alive, and how she would continue to live so she cut deeper into her _skin_.

She remembered how he saved _her_.

She remembered how he made her feel safe, how happy she _was_.

She remembered how he broke her just as quickly as he had mended _her_.

She remembered how he used to interupt her sleep, how the image of his eyes destroyed her _nights_.

She remembered how with just a few angry words he had destroyed _her_.

She remembered how he switched from her saviour to her _tormentor_.

She remembered how in his absence, a new saviour had _arisen_.

To bad her tormenter was so _real_.

To bad her saviour was just a _dream_.

But sometimes she doubted herself, sometimes she wondered if she was _confused_.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened, if she had given into her tormenters pleas of forgiveness and _listened_.

Sometimes she wondered, how everything would have turned out, if she hadn't put so much trust in a _dream_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She found herself gazing at Wardington city from her hillside perch. The city looked peaceful in the early morning hours, beautiful even, as the mist slowly lifted revealing a dazzling sunrise that was a mixture of oranges and pinks and lilacs.

She loved the sunrise.

She loved the glowing red orb that ascended into the sky and light up the entire world.

She wished she could be like the sunrise.

Instead she found herself more of a sunset.

A light that dimmned then plunged everything into a horrifically stunning darkness.

She almost giggled at her use of an oxymoron. Almost.

She hadn't even smiled genuinly in a very long time.

**"You're useless, why'd I even want you?" She sobbed as he shouted in anger. His amber orbs piercing her soul.**  
**"You're right..." She replied in a hushed tone and she thought she for a second registered a hint of regret in his dilated pupils. She didn't spend any time dwelling on it though as she slammed the door behind her.**

**BANG!**

The slamming of the door in her terrible memory shook her back into awareness. She sat down on the grass before running her hands through the hair-like blades.

She stared up at the shifting clouds, wondering what was up there.

She wondered if he was looking up there too, before falling asleep beneath the sky.

He missed her.

He missed her smile.

He missed her doe-like eyes.

He missed everything.

He had nothing.

He had pushed her away, his dad had left, his mother had died and his grandfather couldn't care less about him.

He missed his mother.  
And he missed Alice.

He missed her ginger curls that framed her angelic face, he missed her wisdom. He missed her kind heart. He missed her loving soul.

He couldn't describe how much he regretted hurting her.

He couldn't describe how much it pained him, knowing he'd made her cry, knowing that he somehow validated her self-loathing with an untrue statement.

She wasn't usless. She wasn't stupid. He did want her.

He still did.

He stared at his phone.

He could call her, tell her he was sorry, that he'd been watching over her on her morning walks when she'd fall asleep on the hillside.

Just like he was now.

He could walk up to her and touch her, that was how close he was. He could feel he soft, velvet skin beneath his rough fingertips. He could kiss those pink, feathery lips with his own chapped ones.

But at the same time, he couldn't.

Because he knew her heart belonged somewhere else now. To someone else.

He had heard her utter it in her sleep and it pained him, because he knew that the reality of him could never live up to whom she had found peace with now.

How could he compare to a dream?

**_"Masquerade?" she uttered hopefully, hoping to see her best friend once more._**  
**_"Hello my sweet Alice. I'm glad to see you've returned to your wonderland."_**

**_She spun on her heel to face her favourite masked blonde. His lips quirked in the way she loved and even though she never saw them, she knew his eyes were smiling too._**

**_"I missed you Masky!" She exclaimed, hugging her best friend and in return he gathered her up in his arms._**

**_"I missed you too Alice. Now what are we going to do today?"_**

**_She smirked in reply and tugged him deeper into her subconcious..._**


End file.
